I thought you where my fairytale
by iiN THe ENd
Summary: Story about jude and her life unattached to gmajor.... takes place after no sleep till brookly prt. 2
1. blonde

Okay I am starting a new fanfic and in no way is it related to "that's bot in the job description" okay?

**Pre-knowledge**

takes place in "no sleep till Brooklyn part 2"

right before the blonde hair thing okay?

**TO the fanfic**

Sadie: you picked up the pieces

Mrs. Harrison: your in a happy mood

sadie: yup, me and Tommy are back together

Tommy: I knocked but nobody came so I let my self in

sadie: I don't mine

Jude: (walking down the stairs BLONDE) hey everyone

mrs. Harrison :Jude blonde honney

sadie: ugh not your color

Jude: not yours either

Tommy : (gawking at Jude) uhmm well Jude you look... amazing

sadie: Tommy wanna go to a movie tonight?

Tommy: um (still looking at Jude) ill have to see if d will give me the time off but ill call you(kisses her)

mrs. Harrison leaves

Jude: PDA much ?

Sadie: your just jealous

Jude: oh I am ?

Sadie: yeah

Tommy: Jude we should go okay? (Trying to stop the fight)

Jude: yeah

They are walking outside

they get in the car

Tommy: Jude you look amazing

Jude: thanks

Tommy: Jude I

Jude: yeah

Tommy: I miss being in the studio with you, I've been dying to get bak in there with you... well ill just say it flat out I missed you

Jude: wow well me to Tommy I mean on tour was fun, but not as fun as being in the studio with you

They look at each other

they smile

Tommy: well we should go

Jude: um yeah

AT THE STUDIO

Darius: Jude good to be back?

Jude: yeah

speed: hey Jude heres the Swedish mixes you asked for

Jude: your awesome speed (throws arms around him)

Tommy looks away

speed: smirks at tommy

Liam: Jude studio now

Jude: okay( worried)

Liam: now your record sales are really low so: unless you can pay for recording time and producer fees you cant work here

Tommy: what?

Jude: Tommy?

Tommy: Liam you cant be serious?

Liam: I am in fact, but even if you can pay, Tommy wont be your producer

Jude + Tommy: WHAT!

Liam: Jude Tommy is a very busy man, he has no time to try and help a girl whose talent has been washed away make music

Tommy: that is my choice

Liam: no actually it's not

Tommy: I am a wingman I could leave now and you could have nothing to say about it

Liam : actually darius is drawing up a contract for you as we speak

Tommy: what?

Liam: to be a producer here full time

Tommy: no

Jude: this isent happening

Liam leaves

Tommy: Jude it will be okay

Jude: no it wont

Jude runs out of g-major

and right into speed

speed: Jude are you okay

Jude: no no no this no no

speed: Jude c'mon

Speed takes her outside to the park

Jude tells speed every thing that happens

they talk for hours

speed: Jude

Jude: nothings going right

speed: but this

leans over and kisses her

Jude: (puts her fingers to her lips)

speed: oh um

Jude: wow

Jude goes and kisses him

speed: Jude ...


	2. new apartment

**Previously on instant star**

Jude: nothings going right

speed: but this

leans over and kisses her

Jude: (puts her fingers to her lips)

speed: oh um

Jude: wow

Jude goes and kisses him

speed: Jude ...

Liam: now your record sales are really low so: unless you can pay for recording time and producer fees you cant work here

Tommy: what?

Liam: I am in fact, but even if you can pay, Tommy wont be your producer

Liam: Jude Tommy is a very busy man, he has no time to try and help a girl whose talent has been washed away make music

sadie: yup, me and Tommy are back together

**TO the fanfic**

Speed: jude um wow you know we don't have to

Jude: I want to speed, besides behind the dorky smile and the ninja turtle pjs your really a great guy

Speed: thanks (kisses her)

Jude: (under her breath) that wont break my heart

Speed: wat

Jude: nothing

Speed: good well I gotta go to my uncles place to help him get it ready to rent

Jude: he's renting ?

Speed: ya why?

Jude: im very interested

Speed: your gonna move out ?

Jude: yeah well lets go talk to your uncle

They get up off the brench hand in hand and start walking to speed's uncles place

speed's uncles place

Uncle:hello speed and who is this young lady?

Speed: my girl- ugh friend jude

Jude: nice to meet you , so I hear you renting

Uncle: yeah interested?

Jude: yes

They help clean up the apartment

Later that day

Speed is walking Jude home

Jude: this day has been great I cant believe your uncle is letting me rent his apartment for 3oo dollars!

Speed: well I hope it works out (similing)

Jude: me too

Tommy is staring through the window with a scowl face

Speed leans in and kisses Jude

Break apart and jude goes in

Speed: well goodnight

Jude: goodnight

Jude opens the door to find a very un-happy Tommy

Tommy: Jude

judE: uh….

X-x-X-x- X-x-X-x- X-x-X-x- X-x-X-x- X-x-X-x- X-x-X-x- X-x-X-x- X-x-X-x-

Sorri it was sooo short but im about to watch instant star reruns (tapes from mai faithful friend) (luv u cindi)(so gotta go bi, mucho luv comment please if theres a lot ill post again tonight! Lol peace Later


	3. FINISHED!

Okay ive got some really bad feedback and so **im just going to stop the story okay**! You guys win! Happy? okay you know what

Jus listen i am not either young or ditsy and i don't even watch it because i don't have that channel, a friend just fills me in and i write what i would liek to have happen, okay now if you don't like it don't read it, im sorry that i voice my opinion on what i would liek to happen but seriously your messed if you think im not gonna take offence to what you said!

Oh and to

Sunday Morning by FreakEmoWriter17

I luv your story and thanks for the good comments! Keep it up!


End file.
